


That Happened When You Turned 18

by noahigaro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Sterek uwu, derek is jealous, lydia likes stiles, sterek, stiles doesn't, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahigaro/pseuds/noahigaro
Summary: Stiles and Derek confess their feelings to each other — and it happens when Stiles turns eighteen.OrThe one-shot that no one wanted or was needed to be written.





	That Happened When You Turned 18

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is jealous.
> 
> Lydia wants something.
> 
> Stiles is oblivious.
> 
> What about you?

Stiles did NOT see this coming. His dad, his friends, his relatives.. And.. Derek — it was all too much for him to handle at once. Sure, it was his birthday and he loved the attention that was given to him.. He just felt really awkward. 

It was creepy how Derek was just standing at a distance - staring, watching Stiles. He gave a charming smile to anyone who put him out of his daze to say a 'hello'. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Everyone was eating cake — except Stiles, Derek and the dog. Stiles, definitely not out of curiosity, asked Derek, "Why aren't you eating the cak-" 

"It tastes like trash."

"Have you tasted actual trash before?"

"Just go. Enjoy your birthday or whatever."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek and his stupid attitude and his stupid eyes and his stupid smile and his stupid hair and his-

"Stiles!" Said Lydia and hugged him. The hug was really long and made Stiles a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, hi, Lydia.." Came out of Stiles' mouth. Lydia broke the hug; letting him breathe a bit. 

Lydia gave a big smile to Stiles and said, "Since you've finally turned 18, hopefully you're thinking about losing your virginity?" Stiles blinked his eye from a few to a few hundred times. This weird-ass question took Stiles off-guard.

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. He coughed, gaining Lydia and Stiles' attention. "Well, I gotta go. I'm in your bedroom.. I have to do.. Some stuff. Help me? I'll be waiting." Lydia winked at Stiles and expected oblivious Stiles to take the hint and left.

"Whatever that was about," said Stiles and shifted uncomfortably at the site of Lydia waving at him and running to his room upstairs. 

No sooner did he say that, than Stiles was grabbed by the wrist and pushed to a wall. "D-Derek? What are you-"

And a kiss took place. A rough, harsh kiss. Possessiveness and jealousy made its way into the kiss. It was Stiles' first kiss.

Not with Lydia, not with Erica — not with any GIRL, but..

Derek?

Stiles wasn't complaining though. It was just.. Derek? Derek just kissed Stiles? 'Skinny, defenceless Stiles?'

Derek broke the kiss and said, "I like you. Fuck that, who am I kidding? I love you." He paused, as if, to take a moment to say the next few words unwillingly, "You don't have to like me back. I'm sorry for kissing you. I should go now."

And Derek was about to leave, but a pale yet soft hand stopped him. 

"Derek.." Said Stiles, "I like you too. Hehe, fuck that. I love you too. I don't know.. I just.. I just realised that I really do like you. All these moments that we had together... I.. I knew we had a special kind of.."

Except that was what Stiles was about to say, but..

He kissed him instead.

And Derek let him. This time, the kiss was smooth and slow, and Derek might've felt guilty for rushing things earlier.

And then they parted.

They looked at each other with patient eyes.

It's as if their eyes said to each other..

"Wanna get a room or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> well.. there's that. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> have a great day ahead ^w^


End file.
